


Пепельные сны

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Psychology, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: "Когда ты среди своих последний, особенно внимательно выискиваешь тех немногих, кто мог бы вместо мертвых сидеть с тобой плечом к плечу и слушать твои рассказы" (с).





	Пепельные сны

**Author's Note:**

> Пара отсылок к каноничной новелле "Shush!". Кайрос - "она" (поверим приближенным к ней Архонтам).  
> Осторожно: 1) хэдканон; 2) намеки на стремление к насилию, в том числе сексуальному.

Сны Архонтов со временем тускнеют, выцветают, становятся серыми и наконец уходят совсем. 

А ведь когда-то это было самым сложным — долго бодрствовать, с невольной завистью смотреть на Тунона: кругом сплетничали, что он почти не спит, и это оказалось правдой. Живя в тенях, постепенно узнаёшь любые секреты.

Для старого Архонта сон, к счастью, неважен. Хотя даже сейчас нужно порой дать себе время, отдохнуть после долгой охоты или ранения и позволить теням сделать свое дело — залечить, восстановить, но и в эти редкие часы вместо снов приходят видения и воспоминания, болезненно-яркие, чересчур настоящие: палящее солнце, растерзанные трупы на берегу, кровь на песке. Хищные птицы, кружащиеся над Какофонией. Яд в бокале. Потоки лавы, горящие пергаменты. Испуганный взгляд заложницы. Ослепительный, нестерпимый свет, отнимающий силы, причиняющий острую боль: «Забудь о гордыне, Архонт Теней, иначе будешь страдать и дальше». Чужие знамена, бронзовые копья. Выбитые зубы, сломанные ребра, вспоротые животы. Ржавая буря. Вершители, гибнущие в поединках один за другим. Холодный камень колоннады под лопатками, хрупкое — ложная хрупкость! — и недоступное тело; темное, удушливое, жестокое желание; шепот, отдающийся в голове: «Марк…»

Кайрос давно молчит — либо все поняла, а значит, скоро им c малышом придет конец, либо выжидает. Остается надеяться на второе. 

Поделиться сомнениями не с кем. Никого, даже Тунона, не стоит посвящать в их разговоры касательно Вершителя — тогда еще Вершителя — Луция.

«Все и всегда становится явным. Марк, это ты надоумил его». — «Разумеется. Более того: это я уверил его, что он справится с Архонтами. Сработало». — «Ты самонадеян». — «Нет, Владыка. Я просто успел хорошо его узнать». 

«Вершитель преодолел все испытания. Видите, чего он достиг? Дайте мальчишке шанс, и он расчистит для вас Ярусы. Главное — никого не спугнуть, пусть остальные считают, что он действует сам по себе…» — «Ты слишком далеко зашел!» — «Верьте мне. Я присматриваю за ним, я всегда рядом, если что-то пойдет не так».

«Марк, от вашей с Луцием тайны остались прах и дым. О том, что ты с ним заодно, говорят открыто, а я каждый день получаю доносы на тебя и Тунона». — «Это превосходно, Владыка. Все идет по плану. Чтобы передать Ярусы под вашу власть, мальчик должен думать, что мы с Туноном уже признали его влияние. Он в некоторой степени доверяет мне, и я убедительно играю роль отступника». — «Надеюсь, ты верно рассчитал свои силы, Архонт, — это для твоего же блага». — «Без сомнения. Скоро мы начнем действовать». — «Не медли. Ты знаешь, что делать». 

После каждой такой беседы приходилось вытирать вспотевшие от напряжения ладони, но Кайрос в конце концов удалось внушить, что только Луций принесет Ярусы на блюде, даже если не положит с поклоном к ее ногам. Тунон, к счастью, тоже понял намек. Гораздо труднее было убедить самого Луция в том, что он — всего лишь ключик от оков Архонта Теней... Ну ладно, ладно — заодно и спаситель Терратуса от узурпаторши. А вот признаться себе, что хитрый Архонт Теней ведет двойную игру и останется с победителем, кем бы тот ни был, оказалось просто. Всем нам хочется жить, уж извини, малыш.

А ведь Луций не верит ему. И Архонт Теней не верит себе. И Кайрос не верит никому из них. Может быть, только Тунону. 

В Пепельной глуши темно, тихо, здесь нет ни души, но стоит закрыть глаза, и Кайрос тут как тут. Это только иллюзия, но Владыка заставляет ощущать ее присутствие, когда захочет. Надменная, злобная, знающая толк в пытках и казнях, поставившая себя выше всех. Соблазнительно слабая телом — казалось, стоит сделать единственный удар, и ее не станет.

Проклятая Кайрос. Змеиный шелест в мозгу, бешенство, клокочущее в груди, похоть, жалящая чресла. Приказы, въедающиеся в память, и над всем этим одно желание: завладеть, сдавив ей глотку, и вырвать если не стон удовольствия, то хотя бы крик боли. Иметь долго и жестоко, восстановить справедливость — раз ей понятно только право сильного, так пусть узнает, кому это право принадлежит! Вернуть себе место в мире, показать, кто есть кто, а потом перерезать ей горло, чтобы больше никогда не слышать ненавистного свистящего шепота. Покорности от нее не дождешься — будет изображать мистическое существо, почти бесплотное, недоступное соблазнам, хранить холодную гордость, пока не остановится сердце… 

Когда это наваждение возвращается, лучше всего идти — куда угодно, но быстро, без оглядки. Дышать ровно: вдох, выдох. Через некоторое время отпустит. 

Но теперь Кайрос молчит. Ее нет рядом. Дыши, Архонт.

Огонь? Здесь, в темноте Пепельной глуши, куда никто не приходит? Вожделение и гнев остывают мгновенно. Нет, не показалось, вдалеке между деревьями действительно пляшут язычки пламени. Нужно понаблюдать.

Ни звука, кроме тихого потрескивания сухих веток в догорающем костре. Под деревом неподвижно лежит человек, укрытый плащом. Голова покоится на мешке с вещами. Лица не видно — только небрежно собранный на затылке рыжеватый хвостик. 

Луций. Вдох. Выдох. Мертв? 

Жив, гаденыш. Архонт Шпилей, уже почти захвативший Ярусы, валяется в сгоревшем лесу на грубой подстилке, совсем один, и бессовестно дрыхнет! Ни оружия, ни заклятия! Деточка, да тебя убить мало!

— Проснись.

Миг — и Луций уже на ногах. Нет, не без оружия — с кинжалами наизготовку. Глаза мутные, сонные, но уроки выживания явно не прошли для него даром. Присмотревшись к тому, кто его разбудил, он выдыхает, улыбается и бросает кинжалы на землю:

— Здравствуй, Марк.

Самому прирезать идиота за неосторожность или подождать, пока кто-нибудь опередит?

— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я… — Луций немного смущен. — Я почему-то только здесь сумел уснуть.  
— Ты ради этого пришел сюда?!  
— Да. Больше нигде не могу, особенно возле Шпиля. Если и удается закрыть глаза, то меня преследуют кошмары…  
— Боишься кого-то? Или мешает энергия Шпиля?  
— Наверное, она. Так или иначе это единственное место, где я выспался, — Луций садится, прислоняется к стволу и протягивает ладони к огню. Доверчиво смотрит снизу вверх. — Я не пойму, что происходит с моими снами, Архонт. Они теперь…  
— …серые?  
— Серые, — изумленно подтверждает Луций, — как пепел вокруг. Из них пропали все краски. Откуда ты знаешь?  
— У меня было так же. Наслаждайся этой серостью, пока можешь, малыш, потому что скоро ты совсем перестанешь спать. Будет больше времени на постижение нового. Или на всякие глупости, что уж выберешь.

Луций неловко, как слепой звереныш, отползает в сторону, уступая место на нагретой подстилке:

— Присаживайся и ты, Архонт. 

Почему бы и нет? Молчать рядом с ним — почти удовольствие. И, конечно, приятно, что он помнит о защите, пользуется приемами, которым его научили. Он не промах, Луций, и не хочется в такие минуты настырно внушать себе: мальчишка нужен только для того, чтобы устранить Кайрос. 

— А ты сегодня странный. Тебя что-то тревожит? — спрашивает он.  
— Нет. Ничего, — и это правда — уже ничего: ярость и жажда насилия в его присутствии ослабевают. На душе становится легче, как в давние-давние времена, когда у огня собирался весь род. Когда приходили друзья и соседи, пели песни, точили оружие, рассказывали истории… Когда рядом сидел отец, и можно было уснуть, привалившись к нему и чувствуя, как он набрасывает что-то теплое на озябшие плечи. Когда все было по-другому.

Ничего этого теперь нет. Забыты песни и ритуалы, забыты обычаи и правила, и сказку о том, как Великие Духи подняли из воды землю, детям никто не расскажет. Да и где они, эти дети, — разбитое племя разбрелось по свету, смешалось с чужаками, и не осталось никого, кто переплетал бы так же волосы, так же красил бы лицо перед боем, чья кожа была бы так же темна. Теперь главное — сила, и сила эта — Кайрос, и по ее законам живет мир, не знающий Духов и чести. Можно ненавидеть ее сколько угодно и желать ей смерти, но спрятаться от нее не получится, а противостоять ей в одиночку — тем более. Одной ошибки было достаточно. Жить все-таки хочется, пусть и неясно, зачем она теперь, эта жизнь, в которой одни бесконечные казни и слежка. Нет племени, нет рода, никто больше не сядет рядом у костра… Кроме Луция, который, хоть уже и не совсем чужак, сам себе хозяин. Он задумчиво смотрит на пламя, и его тень на удивление спокойна. Самолюбивый мальчишка, бесконечно далекий от погибшего темнокожего народа по крови и нравам, он все же понимает, чего стоит данное слово, что значит обмен оружием и для чего нужно проходить испытания. Когда ты среди своих последний, особенно внимательно выискиваешь тех немногих, кто мог бы вместо мертвых сидеть с тобой плечом к плечу и слушать твои рассказы.

Архонт Шпилей зевает и потягивается. 

— Я посплю еще немного, — просительно говорит он, — очень устал. А ты не уходи, Марк. Побудь здесь чуть-чуть.  
— Зачем это?  
— Просто так, — Луций пожимает плечами, снова ложится и укрывается плащом. — Как-то приятнее, когда ты рядом. Я только теперь стал понимать, до чего тут уютно. Ничто не угрожает...  
— Малыш, я тебе не стражник. Если я стану нянчиться с тобой, то угрозы появятся быстро. Моя задача — выявлять и отводить их, а сидя здесь, я не смогу этого сделать, — и это тоже правда. — Так что не отвлекай меня от работы.  
— Чуть-чуть, — с нажимом повторяет Луций. — Я прошу. Тебе тоже нужно иногда отдыхать, Архонт. Ну, хочешь — считай, что это приказ.  
— А ты нахал, малыш. Хорошо, я задержусь на несколько минут, если уж тебе так надо.

Проходит полчаса. Луций безмятежно сопит, придвинувшись вплотную, как кошка, льнущая к теплу. Проснется — можно будет поговорить, хотя лучше бы потренироваться — мальчишку надо проверять в поединке снова и снова. А пока — набросить сползший плащ ему на плечо:

— Эх ты, малыш... Архонт Беспробудного Сна. 

И точить клинки у огня, как когда-то давно.


End file.
